Mercenary Weapons
Mercenary weapons don't belong to any particular faction and are generally seen as illegal (in the "civilized" factions of the Human Federation and United Galactic Alliance" anyway). As the name would suggest, these weapons are found most often in the hands of mercenaries, bounty hunters and other types of individuals that flirt with breaking the law. While probably easier to find in most weapon shops than military items, they are still uncommon. Melee Weapons These are mercenary melee weapons. GR Kick Axe The GR Kick Axe is a favorite among mercenaries, pirates and bounty hunters as a side weapons because of its durability and folding ability - making it very easy to conceal. It can be manually folded and open (which is silent) or it can opened almost instantly via internal automation (this produces a noticeable "sheeeenk" sound). The entire weapon is made of carbon steel, with the handle covered with a rubber handle for easy gripping. Fully-open, the weapon is about 15-inches from top to bottom, with the axe-head being 6-inches wide and 7-inches long. Folded up, it can easily clip on to a belt or fit into larger pockets. [ Damage: 1d8+1 (slashing). Cost: 120 credits. The GR Kick Axe is considered to be concealable. ] Ranged Weapons These are Mercenary ranged weapons. AC-88 Reaper The AC-88 Reaper is a tactical shotgun with the capability to go full-auto. Originally created for military use by the Human Federation, it was deemed too unwieldy due to the high amount of kickback it produced while in autofire mode. It also lacked the power and precision that the Federation was desiring for their modern military. This is a favorite among mercenaries. [' Damage': 2d6 (Ballistic). Range: 30 meters. Magazine: 16. Cost: 1000 credits. Autofire: '' Character can fire two extra times in a round, at a -1 Attack Bonus (culminative) 'to each shot after the first one. '' ''] Spinfusor Disc Launcher The Spinfusor disc launcher is a versatile, long-range weapon. It uses razor-sharp, CD-sized discs as projectiles which can cut through most light armor with ease. It has an alternate mode, however, which adds to its effectiveness. In the alternate mode, after a few seconds wait, the Spinfusor can charge the disc with unstable energy which will causes the projectile to explode on impact. The only downside to using the energy mode constantly is the time it takes to charge the disc and the light the disc produces once charged and fired (can easily give away one's position). [ Damage': 3d4 (''Slashing), 3d6 (Slashing, Energy). Range: 300 meters. Magazine: 1. Cost: 1800 credits. Energy Mode: If on the alternate energy mode, the Spinfusor takes one additional round before it is ready to fire. Upon impact, the disc explodes in a 2 meter radius.'' ] Lancer Assault Rifle The Lancer is a combination of Human Federation and Black Horde technology. It utilizes the model of an older HF assualt rifle and combines it with the infamous chainweapon technology of the Horde races. It has been in use since the first war against the Black Horde where so many weapons were left behind for looters to find. As a ranged weapon, the Lancer is inaccurate due to its high rate of fire and the added weight of the chain-weapon on the front, but packs a punch and rarely ever jams. As a melee weapon, it is undeniably effective. The Lancer Assault Rifle is definitely one of the most intimidating of Mercenary weapons. [' Damage': 3d6 (''Ranged, Ballistic), 2d8+1 (Melee, Slashing). Range: 80 meters. Magazine: 60 rounds. Cost: 1500 credits.'' Autofire: Character can fire three extra times per round, at a cost of -1 to their attack bonus '(culminative)' '''for each shot after the first. ''] Silverballer The Silverballer is an older model HF pistol that was taken up by weapon dealers, modified with newer technology and than re-released. It's a very accurate, very powerful gun but it also has surprisingly strong kick when fired. Without a silencer, it is also very loud. The weapon is heavy and durable, which makes it a formidable melee weapon if necessary. This is a favorite sidearm among mercenaries and hitmen from the organized crime world. Its not the most stealthy of weapons, but it leaves a very clear message (and normally, a very big mess). [ Damage': 3d8 (''Ranged, Ballistic), 1d6+1 (Melee, Blunt). Range: 80 meters. Magazine: 8 rounds. Cost: 900 credits.'' 'User gains +1 to Ranged Attack Bonus. Targets are allowed a fortitude save (DC 15) or they are knocked down by force of weapo'n. ''] Explosives Category:Weapons Category:Unaffiliated